See You In Paradise
by Neffer-Tari
Summary: SPOILERS! Pensamentos de Hige mo derradeiro momento, este é o meu tributo a ambos.


Saudações, estou de volta! (foguetes)

Wolf's Rain é sem dúvida um grande anime, só mesmo ele para me tirar do buraco de falta de criatividade em que estava enfiada. Confesso que me espanta que só exista no FF apenas uma fic inspirada nele em português, então, aqui estão mais duas :D

SUMÁRIO: esta fic retrata os últimos pensamentos de Hige, ou seja, a forma como eu acho que ele pensou. Eu ADORO Hige e Blue, daí eu ter escrito esta fic ;-;

Nota: O verso que utilizei sob o título desta fic ("Amar é ver alguém morrer") pertence a "What Sarah Said", dos Death Cab For Cutie. Há alturas na fic em que se confunde o facto de Hige ir ou não para o Paraíso. Quis com isso dar a entender que ele próprio não sabia mais em que pensar, que apenas desejava ardentemente reencontrar-se com todos novamente no Paraíso, apesar de, cá para mim, ele no fundo saber que era um pouco difícil...

É tudo, boa leitura :D

* * *

.

.

**See You In Paradise**

_"Love is watching someone die"_

_._

Mata-me agora Tsume, ela já desapareceu.

A melhor mulher que alguma vez conheci apaixonou-se por um traidor idiota, um miserável que nem conhecimento da sua traição tinha sequer.

Ver aquele azul perder o brilho é algo que nunca esquecerei, que ficará gravado até ao momento em que me libertarem deste Inferno. Um inferno onde mereço estar, mas do qual tento desesperadamente fugir. Era aquele azul que apagava o fogo do Purgatório, era apenas aquele azul perdido na deliciosa pele morena que tinha o poder de refrescar a minha essência.

Eu prometi-lhe. Prometi que voltaria para ela, que nunca a deixaria sozinha; que iríamos juntos até ao Paraíso ou até ao fim do mundo. Blue já viu Toboe morrer, já viu Oji-san morrer. Eu não podia desistir assim, não podia dar-me ao luxo de simplesmente morrer também.

O ar gélido entra-me pela garganta e sinto-o tocar no osso, misturando-se pelo caminho com a enorme quantidade de sangue que vai arrefecendo e gelando. Não sei como consegui andar até junto de Blue, pensei que morreria instantaneamente...

_Não._

Eu tinha duas promessas a cumprir Tsume, e cumpri. Podes matar-me agora. Por favor Tsume, agora podes fazê-lo.

Estou a sofrer, dói demasiado...

Sempre que respiro, o gosto do sangue vem-me à boca. Todo o meu corpo está gradualmente a ficar dormente e o facto de já não ver Blue, de já mal te ver a ti, faz-me desesperar.

Eu não quero um Paraíso sem ela. Para mim, um Paraíso sem Blue não é um Paraíso, não é nada. Não existe vida onde ela não está.

A dor está a tornar-se insuportável, Tsume.

Blue está morta. Morreu nas minhas mãos enquanto a acariciava. As últimas palavras dela, à medida que se aninhava e mergulhava no seu lago carmim, no meio deste deserto gelado, foram:

"_Tão quente…"_

Acredito que, apesar de tudo, ela estava feliz. E isso apenas me faz agonizar mais e mais Tsume…

Não me magoa ela não me ter visto. Fico ligeiramente contente por não ter percebido a gravidade dos meus ferimentos que, apesar de fatais, estão a demorar a matar-me. A última coisa que queria era que Blue percebe-se o que sinto, que estaria aqui a seu lado; que a última imagem que tivesse de mim não fosse um lobo moribundo, piegas e desesperado.

Já chega Tsume, não existe mais perigo, os olhos de Blue estão cegos agora… perdoa-me por favor e mata-me de uma vez.

Deixa-me ir ter com ela. Deixa-me vê-la, abraçá-la, tocar-lhe, senti-la, rir com ela enquanto rebolamos pela relva… Quero protege-la desta vez, quero uma nova hipótese de o fazer - visto que nesta vida não houve uma única coisa que consegui defender -, apagar os meus pecados e viver uma vida despreocupada, onde a minha única tarefa seja fazê-la feliz.

Tantos desejos, tantas vontades, tantas esperanças…

… mas não quero saber se ela não é um lobo completo ou se me tentou matar, a mim e aos nossos companheiros, várias vezes. Tsume, eu apenas… quero tanto este ser junto de mim que chega a queimar o meu peito, fazendo algo berrar de felicidade por também ser amado e de dor por jamais poder voltar a ver o seu sorriso…

Liberta-me, Tsume, e permite-me ser o maior idiota, o mais miserável e vergonhoso de todos os lobos, se é que tenho direito a ser chamado de "lobo". Contudo, estarei feliz porque me foi permitido conhecê-la, porque ela me perdoou…

Porque, pela primeira vez na vida, alguém necessitou de mim e cumpri as minhas promessas.

Porque ela me amou, a mim e só a mim...

Encontrar-nos-emos novamente, desta vez no Paraíso, se existir alguém que tenha a bondade de deixar entrar num local tão puro um traidor como eu. Quero acreditar nisso Tsume, preciso acreditar nisso, portanto prometo que comeremos juntos um cachorro-quente, que me dizes?

O último esboço de um fraco sorriso surgiu nos meus lábios.

Chegarei primeiro ao Paraíso e prometo tomar conta de Toboe e Blue, não te preocupes.

Obrigado... Tsume…

.

* * *

Fim

É tudo, espero sinceramente que tenha gostado tanto de ler esta fic como eu gostei de a escrever. Adoraria saber a sua opinião!

Muito obrigada por ter lido,

_Neffer-Tari_


End file.
